


New Year's Eve

by bigbadbatswife



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadbatswife/pseuds/bigbadbatswife
Summary: All it took was one New Year's party to change your life forever.
Relationships: Batman/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader
Kudos: 21





	New Year's Eve

New Year’s Eve. A night of partying, drinking and making resolutions that you definitely weren’t ever going to stick to. That wasn’t even to mention the usual, and ridiculous, rush to find someone to kiss at midnight. It was something that you hated… Or at least, you used to.

Looking around the Manor’s ballroom that had been dressed to the nines and was filled with friends and family, your eyes eventually landed on your boyfriend and love of your life, Bruce Wayne. He was standing on the opposite side of the room, glass of champagne in hand, looking very snazzy in his suit, while talking to Diana and Clark.

Like he had a sixth sense for whenever you looked at him, he turned his attention away from them and over to you. When his eyes fell on you, he smiled that purely genuine smile that he only ever saved for you and always made your heart skip a beat. You still couldn’t believe you had gotten  _ this  _ lucky.

Much like tonight, it had been New Year’s. Your friends had somehow managed to score invitations to the Mayor’s New Year’s party and had decided to drag you along with them. Their motivation behind it was that two years single was long enough and it was about time you met someone. So what better place than a New Year’s party filled with attractive, and rich, men? And the very short dress they had picked out for you would certainly help with drawing their attention, unfortunately.

The second the three of you arrived, as quickly as you could, you left them and made a beeline for the bar and ordered a drink. Fuck, were you going to need it to get through the night.

One by one, throughout the night, your friends sent man after man your way. Not wanting to be rude (though you had every reason to since almost all of the men sent your way basically had “fuckboi” writing on their foreheads in black marker, and their certainly left little to the imagination), you entertained the first few for a brief time. The second they realised you weren’t actually interested in them, much to your relief, they quickly moved on to someone who would do what they wanted.

By your third drink in you were starting to feel a lot more confident so, much to your friends dismay, you started right from the getgo to tell them to fuck off. Maybe it was the wrong way to act in such a poshly decorated place, but you were beyond caring. And it seemed word quickly spread across the room because soon enough you were finally left to get drunk in peace.

Feeling tipsy, but no where close to quitting yet, you were about to order your fourth drink when your attention was caught by some commotion going on behind you. You turned around and felt your blood run cold.

A large group of armed men had stormed into the ballroom and were now corralling everyone into the center of the room. One of them grabbed your arm, hard enough to certainly leave a bruise, and harshly dragged you, along with the bartender. He let go and then shoved you. Being some what intoxicated and having always struggled to walk in heels, you tripped and would have fallen to the floor if it wasn’t for the older gentleman who caught you. He helped steady you and gave you a kind smile.

“Are you okay, miss?” he whispered.

“Yeah, yeah. I think so,” you replied.

Several of the men kept their guns trained on all of you, while the others spread out across the ballroom and created a perimeter around the room. By their two coloured masks, one side black, the other side white, it was easy to tell who they answered to. Two Face.

Time felt like it had come to a complete stop and dread hung heavy in the air. Even if Batman got there quickly, you all knew it wouldn’t be before someone ended up dead. You’d seen more than enough reports on the news and online to know how this was probably going to go. Once Gotham’s former DA arrived, things were going to move along swiftly. God, if you somehow made it out alive, and they did too, you were going to kill your friends for dragging you here!

Two Face soon entered, followed by more armed men. He stalked around your group, his eyes scanning all of you. He was looking for someone, but who? Your question was quickly answered by the man himself.

“Where’s Wayne?!” he snarled at one of his men. “He should be here! He needs to face judgement like the rest of them!”

The thug that he had directed the question at just looked at him. Even from where you stood, you could see the guy shaking as he searched for an answer he clearly didn’t. The silence drew out between thug and boss and just as you were sure that Two Face was about to flip his coin and potentially kill the man, one of his other thugs spoke up.

“Haven’t seen him, sir, but we’ll keep looking,” he said, before ordering several of the others to follow him to check out the rest of the building.

Two Face turned his attention back and resumed his stalking. “Suppose we’ll just have to start with out him.” 

“Or we could wait! I’m sure it won’t take them long to find him!” he said in a much more softer voice that resembled Harvey Dent far more than Two Face.

“No!” Two Face shouted back at his other half. “They will all face judgement, whenever Wayne’s here or not! Why don’t we start with you?” 

Following his orders, two of his men grabbed ahold of the mayor’s wife and brought her before their boss. She attempted to plead with Harvey, saying that they used to be friends and he didn’t have to do this, which ended with her being pistol whipped. Horrified gasps rippled throughout the crowd.

“Harvey ain’t going to save you, bitch, and neither is Batman! The only thing that might save you is this.” He held up his coin in front of her face, showing off the clean shiny side and then the blackened damaged side. He flipped the coin and caught it. Then a gunshot sounded and her body hit the floor.

As the thugs dragged her body away, leaving a trail of blood across the polished floor, you struggled to understand how they were so unbothered by all of this.

This was how it went for what felt like the next eternity. He would select someone who was dragged forward by his men, flip the coin and, depending on which side the coin landed on, either they’d end up like the mayor’s wife or they were allowed to run from the ballroom and out of the building.

Soon the sounds of sirens was heard, but that didn’t make Two Face stop. He kept going, clearly unbothered that the police were right outside. Though that probably had to do with the fact that he held all the cards right now. Before you could think anymore on how hopeless this whole situation was, his eyes settled on the older gentleman who’d helped you earlier.

“Well, since Bruce clearly isn’t here, I suppose his butler will just have to face judgement instead.” 

“Wait!” you shouted. Maybe it was the alcohol in your system that had given you this sudden burst of bravery, but you found yourself stepping forward. “Do me instead,” you said, your voice far steadier than you thought it would’ve been.

Your friends and the gentleman gave you a horrified look as you offered yourself up to face Two Face’s judgement. Two Face simply smirked and chuckled.

“That certain you’re innocent?” he asked as he loomed over you.

You defiantly looked into his eyes. “Yes.” 

Time felt as if it had slowed as the coin flipped into the air. While the alcohol had certainly helped, it wasn’t the only reason for your bravery. The men that had gone to look for Bruce Wayne had been gone for a while now, and with the police outside, yet to try and negotiate with Two Face, you had managed to put two and two together. Batman had to be here and they were waiting for him to gain control of the situation, as always. And you had the up most faith in him that he would save. He was Batman, he had to, right? 

Gravity caught the coin and slowly started to bring it back down, but Two Face never caught it. Instead, the room suddenly filled with smoke. Followed by the sounds of shouts, gunshots and several thuds. You attempted to scramble away, but you felt someone grab you and the cold metal of a gun pressed to the side of your skull.

By now the smoke had started to clear, no longer giving Batman any cover and revealing what he had done in the smoke. A large majority of Two Face’s men, as well as Two Face himself, laid unconscious. The man that had grabbed you was quite literally the last man standing.

“If I so much as see anything that even looks a little like a bat, I’m killing her!” he shouted.

An eternity felt like it passed before the man was suddenly pulled away from you and there was the sound of his skull cracking as it came in contact with the floor.

You’d spun around and, straightening up from the takedown, there he was. Batman. Proving that faith you’d had in him was well placed. His hand raised to the side of his cowl and informed Gordon that Two Face and his men were down and the rest of his hostage were safe. After that everything moved quickly.

After you had been checked over by the paramedics and had answered a few questions for the police, you set about to try and find your friends. As you looked for them, you heard a deep and rich voice behind you.

“Excuse me?” 

You turned around to see Bruce Wayne standing behind you. What the hell did Gotham’s favoured son want with a commoner like you?

Yes?” you answered, trying to retain the bravery you’d somehow had earlier.

“Alfred, my butler, told me what you did for him tonight and I wanted to say thank you.” 

“Oh,” you tucked strand of hair behind your ear and briefly looked away from him before looking back, “it was nothing.”

“I wasn’t just nothing. It was incredibly brave of you.” 

You chuckled. “Honestly, I think it was more the alcohol than anything else.”

“Whatever the reason, you saved someone who means a great deal to me. And i wanted to know if there was anything I could do to repay you for that.

You were about to tell him that there wasn’t, but looking around it seemed your friends were nowhere to be seen and after tonight, you really didn’t want to take the subway alone. Besides, the whole point of tonight was for you to meet someone right? And, so far, Bruce Wayne, despite being infamous for his playboy ways, hadn’t given you the same vibe that the other men had. He actually seemed completely genuine.

“Do you think you could give me a lift home?” you asked.

"Of course,” he replied with a smile.

On the walk to his car, Bruce had given you his suit jacket so that you wouldn’t freeze to death. One of your friends had driven you three there, so you hadn’t thought to bring a coat. Once you’d gotten into the car, you gave him your apartment building’s address and he started up the car.

The drive was quiet, which you were thankful for because you weren’t sure you had the mental energy to hold a proper conversation. Soon enough, the car came to a stop outside of your apartment building.

You gave Bruce his suit jacket back and thanked him for the lift home. He assured you it was no problem. You were about to get out of the car, when he stopped you.

“I wanted to ask, if I could take you out? For a date?”

You were brought out of your memory when you felt a strong arm wrap around you and bring you against a muscular body. You leaned against him and angled your head so you could kiss his jaw, making Bruce smile.

“What were you thinking about?” he asked.

“Just about this night, a year ago. How something so awful lead me straight into your arms, you replied.

“And how lucky I am that it did,” he said before kissing you. “Come on, there’s something I wanted to show you.” he took your hand in his and began to lead you away from the ballroom.

As he lead you down the halls of Wayne Manor, you passed a clock that let you know it was nearly midnight. Information you were quick to relay to Bruce.

“I know,” he told you. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back with plenty of time to spare.”

Bruce lead you to one of the doors that lead out into the Manor’s garden. Hung by the door, already waiting were your coats and you looked at your boyfriend suspiciously. If he noticed it, which you were certain he had, he ignored it.

The garden was covered in a blanket of snow that glistened beneath the light of the fairy lights that Alfred had strung through the well trimmed hedges. You held hands as you walked through the garden and eventually came to a stop at the fountain that sat in the center.

“What are we doing out here, Bruce?” you asked as you turned around and looked at him. For the first time since you had met him, Bruce looked incredibly nervous.

“There’s something I need to say, and I’d rather do it away from the others.” he took both of your hands into his and took a deep breath. “There, there was a time when I thought I would never be happy again, that I didn’t deserve to be and I’d spend the rest of my life alone. Then I saw you and you were to so brave and beautiful and, as cheesy as it sounds, I’m sure I fell in love right then and there.” 

Bruce’s words were bringing tears to your eyes and you could feel your heart beat start to pick up at his words. Was this really happening? Was he really about to ask you to...

“Y/N, you are the greatest thing to have ever happened to me. There are not enough words in the world for me to describe how much I love you and I don’t ever want to spend my life without you, so,” you watched as Bruce let go of your hands and reached into the pocket of his coat. He brought out a small black box and dropped down onto one knee. He opened the box revealing a simple yet absolutely stunning diamond ring. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Bruce had barely finished speaking when you gave him your answer.

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled. He took the ring from the box and slipped it onto your finger before standing back up, pulling you close and kissing you passionately.

As you two kissed, you were interrupted by the sound of fireworks going off. Bruce checked his watch and, yes, indeed, it was already midnight. You both laughed.

“So much for plenty of time to spare,” you said, repeating his words from earlier. “Happy New Year, Bruce. I love you.” 

“Happy New Year, Y/N. I love you too.” 


End file.
